A Yummy New Year
by Evil Detective
Summary: It's New Year's eve in Arendelle, little Anna tries to coax her sister to watch fireworks together. Elsa refuses her advances, until Anna gives her a kiss. ElsAnna childhood fluff. Lots of kisses. Do the Lesbian's spin off.


**A Yummy New Year**

**Summary:** It's almost New Year in Arendelle, little Anna tries to coax her sister to watch Fireworks. She refuses her advances, until Anna gives her a kiss. A kiss BETWEEN TWO SISTERS. ElsAnna childhood fluff. Do the Lesbian!'s spin off.

**A/n:** Spin off to the 'Do the Lesbian!' And of course I don't own anything... And yeah, late New Year fic is late, but I hope it will be worth it.

Also, the summary sucks, if someone has better idea for summary, I'm all ears.

**Don't forget the prompt**: replace magic with lesbian. ... or just put them together.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen. That shouldn't surprise anyone.

**Warning**: Nothing serious, just adorable ElsAnna fluff. Or is it?

* * *

><p>Eight-year-old Elsa gulped her chocolate, which was once warm. She had prepared herself to go to sleep, and was wondering what the first dream of the year would be...<p>

Pounce.

"Ooof!"

Elsa fell on her pillow face first, her strawberry blond sister laying on top of her.

"Elsa!" Anna greeted cheerfully, making the older girl winced at the overly loud tone.

"What is it, Anna? I want to sleep." Elsa muttered harshly, She had a hard day and wanted nothing more but a few hours' worth of sleep.

"Don't you want to see the fireworks?" Anna asked hopefully, sitting on top of her sister.

"No, go watch them yourself." Elsa replied, crawled inside the cover, trying her best to ignore her little sister who kept on clinging onto her. She has been studying about trades all day, and now she wanted some rest. She deserved her beauty sleep.

"But it's a once-in-a-year event!" Anna pleaded, trying to drag her sister off the bed whilst still sitting on her.

"Stop that, Anna. It hurts. And no, I'm not interested." Elsa replied, knowing that her joints will hurt tomorrow.

Anna frowned, Elsa is being difficult.

She grinned, laying beside the older girl, facing her.

"But I want to see your iceworks." Anna said looking at her sister, who smiled slightly, even if her eyelids were closed.

"Thanks, but no." Elsa replied, still facing her sister, eyes closed.

"We could do the_ lesbian_ later!" Anna said, remembered full well how this line worked on her sister before.

Elsa's eyebrow twitched before she turned around.

"No." She replied firmly, annoyed to herself.

Annoyed by Anna because kept using the L word. She blamed herself for not telling Anna the real meaning of 'lesbian'...

Wait, that should be a good thing, right?

Anna stared at her sister sadly. Tears threatened to fall, but she willed herself not to cry.

She then remembered a certain trick she has never used to her sister before.

"Elsaaa~" Anna cooed, laying down beside the older sibling.

Elsa sighed. She wondered what she should do to make Anna stop bothering her.

The platinum-blonde felt Anna's hands cup both of her cheeks, and her eyebrow furrowed. She had a bad feeling about this...

_'Don't tell me she's going to pinch my cheeks...?'_ Elsa thought, a frown marring her normally calm face._ 'As if I'll let that happen!'_

"Anna, I told you to-" Elsa's yell came to an abrupt halt as the strawberry blond connected their lips in an awkward kiss.

"Mmmmh?" Elsa mumbled, as she felt Anna's parting her lips, licking Elsa's tongue.

"!" Elsa shivered. Sure, they shared a kiss, albeit just an innocent one, but now...Tongue?

Elsa vaguely remembered that the correct term was 'French Kiss."

"Ah-na wa –ah yah oing?" Elsa tried to say, but was muffled by Anna's mouth. Eventually, the older sibling gave up and decided to enjoy the kiss.

Chocolate.

Anna could tell that her sister had been drinking chocolate before, and she enjoyed the taste of it. The strawberry blond curiously explored her sister's mouth.

How deliciously sweet.

Anna is happy that her sister shared the same preference when it comes to chocolate.

Eventually, the two pulled away, gasping for breath.

Anna could taste her sister's saliva dripping from her mouth, as well as traces of chocolate.

Elsa looked at her sister, cheek flushed and eyes wide.

"A-Anna, what was that for?" She croaked out, adverting her gaze, looking at anything but Anna, since Elsa wasn't sure she could handle herself if she looked at her sister's innocent expression after such an indecent act.

"Well, you know, that's how the hero wakes the sleeping beauty!" Anna reasoned, chirping happily.

She was so glad that her sister was completely awake, just as she wished she would be, from doing this.

"You're so delicious, I want to eat you up again!" She added. Innocent turquoise eyes met Elsa's blue, clouded icy ones.

"Ah-wha?" Elsa stuttered, feeling slightly guilty by the fact that she was enjoying her sister's innocent kiss.

"Chocolate! You tasted like chocolate, you know!" Anna explained, a big, goofy grin on her face. She started to wonder if this could be a new tradition between the two, sharing each other's chocolates.

"Oh..." Is what Elsa could mutter, before she looked down on her clenched palm.

Anna started to wonder why Elsa kept looking down and avoiding her gaze.

The older girl seemed deep in thought.

"Elsa?" Anna mouthed out, curious whether the blond was mad at her or not.

Well, they did share a kiss before, so one more kiss didn't hurt, right?

Did Elsa get mad because she used her tongue? Was she ticklish when it came to tongue caress?

"Huh?" Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head toward Anna.

"Did you not like the kiss?" Anna looked down, twiddling her fingers.

The older girl stared at Anna in disbelief.

Did she not like it? No, she enjoyed it...way too much. She DID kiss back, right?

Before she could stop herself, Elsa blurted out: "I wouldn't mind being woken up like that everyday..."

"...?" Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister's quiet request, before she smiled teasingly.

"Oh, sh-!" Elsa stopped herself from cursing. She totally did NOT just say that!

"Uh, I...well, don't mind me." Elsa sat up and rolled her eyes, all the while trying to mutter a decent response, blushing deep red.

"Forget about it, Anna." Elsa finally said, looking at the wall before glaring at her.

"I mean, I did enjoy the kiss, but..." Elsa stopped herself, knowing that she would go into full-on Rambling Mode.

_'What's this feeling in my tummy...? Spaghettis...?'_ Elsa averted her gaze.

"It's called "French Kiss", by the way, it's...good, and cool, just like other French things, you see. French fries, French braid, French bread..." Elsa coughed at this. Did she just admit that the kiss was good?

Anna laughed whole heartily. Her big sister was just being too cute.

The ever calm, poised and cool Elsa was now an awkward, rambling mess.

"I don't mind waking you up like that, Elsa." Anna cooed, sparing her sister from an embarrassing ramble, and sat up. "My future queen deserves the best treatment, after all~" The strawberry blonde replied breezily, giving her sister what she hoped was a 'charming' smile.

Elsa blushed.

She knew that her sister was being innocent, knowing she's just a mere toddler.

She started to feel bad about knowing the real meaning of such kisses.

_'What a pervert...'_ Elsa scolded herself. _'Well, at least I'm not taking advantage of her. She's the one who started it, right?'_ Elsa laughed inwardly, before beginning to rub her temples, sighing ever so slightly.

As much as Anna loved to just sit there and observe her sister, she remembered what she was trying to drag Elsa out of bed for.

"Come on, Elsa! It's almost midnight!" Anna said, jumping out of bed.

"?"

"Let's go watch the fireworks!" Anna suggested, before going to her closet to put on snow boots and a warm coat just in case the temperature dropped.

"This is so foolish." Elsa moaned, but she changed her nightgown and put on her usual stylish blue-black snowflake patterned dress, topped with a blue jacket.

Anna looked at Elsa's dress and couldn't help but wonder whether her sister would be okay. It would be cold outside, right?

Feeling Anna's questioning look at her attire, Elsa stared back, before mouthing. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

And they left it at that, before Anna entwined their fingers together and dragged Elsa out of their bedroom.

* * *

><p>The two little girls arrived at the royal garden, before trying to climb up to the roof, the full moon illuminating their path. The roof provided a spectacular view, allowing them to fully look down of the village's square, seeing large crowds of people gathered there.<p>

"Look, we can see the town clock from here!" Anna gushed excitedly, pointing at the tall clock tower.

Elsa however, didn't look impressed at all.

"Yeah." The platinum-blonde replied dryly. She kept an arm on her sister's waist, to prevent them from falling - God forbid that will ever happen.

"Well, since you don't like people much, I guess we'll spend the changing of the year together!" Anna explained, giving hopeful looks to the sister she adored very much.

Elsa smiled, happy that her sister knew that she prefers privacy and silence. She likes people, but she doesn't like large crowds, especially with how she could see from here that a lot of citizens were gathering on the central square.

Their parents were giving a mandatory speech before midnight strikes.

Just thinking that she would have to deliver the same speech -when she's Queen- made her cringe.

Anna, noticing that Elsa made a face, giggling. Her older sister shot her a look.

Whoops.

"Don't worry, big sister. I will always be there for you." She cooed gently, and Elsa blushed at the implication.

It's unfair.

It's just so unfair how Anna could say such thing so earnestly without worrying about complicated things, like these feelings blooming in her chest.

Elsa clenched her fists.

She knew it was wrong, but...at the same time...it just felt so right.

This must be what true love is, right?

_'BETWEEN TWO SISTERS'_, her conscience added.

_'Yeah, right.'_ Elsa rolled her eyes, before stashing her conscience, and possible incest guilt, that started to creep in, away.

* * *

><p>"You know," Elsa started as she looked down on the crowd and her parents in boredom.<p>

"What is it, big sister?" Anna asked, she was alternating between looking at the square and looking back at the full moon behind them.

"A toast off of fine wine or champagne for the evening is considered to be an important part of New Year's Eve." Elsa finished, quoting from a book. "However, since we're not allowed to drink wine, we'll just have to make do with chocolate to toast off on, right?" The blonde added, grinning to her sister, who was beaming happily.

"Oh, I don't know about that! Well, we sort of toasted off with chocolate earlier...?" Anna reminded Elsa of the tongue kiss, making the older sibling blush.

"Y-Yeah..." Elsa stuttered, suddenly feeling foolish for bringing that up.

"We could make that our own tradition!" Anna suggested innocently, Elsa stared back and blushed even redder than before, before slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

Silence ensues.

"So, are you going to do Nyttarsbukk?" Anna asked, although she already knew the answer.

"The Halloween-like tradition? No thanks. As much as I like candies, I think I'll just stay inside." Elsa immediately replied, looking at the town clock's fingers.

"Well, if you say so, then I guess so am I." Anna commented, she knew she'll cry for the sweets she will never eat, but if that means she'll get to spend more time with her sister, it'll be worth it.

11 : 45

Fifteen minutes to midnight and nothing much happened.

"You know, Anna..." Elsa trailed off, and the strawberry blonde gave her sister her undivided attention. "I've read that in Western cultures, it is a custom for people to kiss at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve." Elsa mentioned, staring as the clock's fingers moved.

"A kiss?" Anna inquired curiously.

"There's also legends in the United Kingdom and Corona that a kiss with the one you love at the stroke of midnight will ensure good tidings on the new year." Elsa explained, smiling as Anna looked at her with starry eyes.

"So cool!" Anna gushed, looking at her admired sister with starry eyes. "That's so romantic! I would like a prince to kiss me like that at the stroke of midnight!"

Ouch.

That innocent remark hurt Elsa so much that she winced.

A prince.

What was she thinking? There is no way her little sister would ever consider herself to be on non-platonic romance with the future queen, much more, her older sister.

Elsa stared at the clock darkly, and Anna noticed that it started to snow.

"Elsa?" Anna looked up, and she could see that her sister was in a bad mood.

"There's also a superstition that...failure to kiss someone...ensures a year of loneliness." Elsa continued icily, she started to feel foolish of this whole thing.

She can't help but get jealous when Anna mentioned her...nonexistent prince charming nonsense!

Deep down, she knew that Anna would make dashing yet innocent remarks for her, from how she would always be on her side no matter what happens, to how she promised that they will love each other forever.

_'I'm such a fool.'_ Elsa thought, calming herself.

Anna's eyes widened at her sister's explanation. She does not want a year's worth of loneliness!

"So...does that mean we'll have to kiss during the stroke of midnight, Elsa?" Anna asked, and Elsa smiled sadly, before giving her a nod.

"Yes, Anna." Elsa said calmly, sitting down since she's starting to get tired of standing.

"Yay, I love kissing you!" Anna admitted before she sat down, too. Her sister's lips were nice to touch, plus the inside of her mouth tasted like chocolate.

She loves chocolate.

Elsa bit her inner cheek, before she mouthed out. "I love kissing you too, Anna." She said, looking at her younger sister's innocent turquoise eyes.

_'But our feelings are just so different...If I were a prince, would things have played differently between us?'_

Elsa knew best from the books she read on the royal library – which were placed on high shelves, but she managed to knock them down using her ice powers - that incest was common in the royal family. In fact, it was heavily encouraged, to "keep it in the blood", they said.

Which is why incest guilt never bothered Elsa anyway...

Elsa sighed, all these heavy thoughts were starting to take a toll on her.

"Oh, Elsa! Look, it's just a minute before midnight!" Anna said excitedly, waving her arms.

"Careful, Anna." Elsa scolded the younger girl, keeping her to stay still by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's nearly countdown time!" Anna turned to her sister, before she grinned sheepishly. "Want to count it together?"

"Sure." Elsa muttered, might as well humor her sister or fall to the deep depression blooming from her darker thoughts.

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

"Eight!" At this, Elsa conjured a fistful of snow on her palm, and Anna wondered what her sister planned to do with her lesbian magic.

"Seven!"

"Six!" Elsa smiled, looking at her sister, who soon caught up that she would want to do magic-err, lesbian icework.

"Five!" Anna beamed, she couldn't wait until the clock strikes midnight.

"Four!"

"Three!" Elsa moved closer to Anna, taking a deep breath to calm herself because of what she would do.

"Two!" Anna noticed that her sister edged closer, closing the gap between them.

"One!" Just after Anna and Elsa has finished saying it, Elsa dived in for the kiss.

Elsa released the fistful off snow she conjured earlier up to the sky, creating wonderful iceworks, falling ever so slowly from the sky. Fireworks and firecrackers soon followed, changing the colours of Arendelle's night sky, and the full moon made the scene even more exotic.

"Mmmzeohhh!" Anna mumbled to the kiss, and Elsa smiled.

Her sister was just so cute!

Anna then kissed Elsa's back, both girls wondering whether they should use tongue or just be satisfied with caressing each other's lips.

After a moment, they broke the kiss, and Elsa smiled tenderly at Anna, who blushed bright pink.

So adorable!

"You could at least warn me!" Anna protested, pouting.

"Well, where's the fun on that?" Elsa grinned, before she conjured a snowy ice slide.

Anna beamed at the sight. The night sky was illuminated with the combination of her sister's beautifully crafted lesbian icework, fireworks and full moon.

And her sister's slides looked like the perfect way to enjoy all the scenery, plus the square's midnight sight.

"Shall we get down?" The older girl asked, and Anna sat in front of her. "Bring it on!" The younger girl said, making her older sibling smile, before the two began to slide down the icy path.

"Yeaaaaah!" Anna screamed, and Elsa raised her hand high, conjures more iceworks. "This is so awesome!" She said, before tumbling into pile of snow.

"It sure is." Elsa said, jumping off the slides gracefully. "Want to ice skate?" Elsa stomped her right feet, creating a thin layer of ice.

"Sure!" Anna said, walking closer to her sister.

"This is so much fun!" She said, tumbling slightly, but Elsa was always there to catch her before she fell. "Doing the lesbian is so much fun!"

Anna grabbed her sister's shoulder, worried that she might fall.

Elsa, noticing this, offered her sister her hands, entwining their fingers together.

They smiled and skated; the full moon illuminated them.

"I wish this would last forever!"Anna said earnestly, happy that she could spend a lot of time with her adored big sister.

"Me too." Elsa replied quietly.

_'But nothing lasts forever, Anna.'_ Dark thoughts begin to cloud little Elsa's mind. _'Especially if you're not mine...yet.'_

Elsa has decided to keep the dark thought at bay as she looked at Anna's happy, smiling face.

So innocent, so pure...

She made a promise to herself, though.

She will be the perfect prince for Anna.

And she will not let anyone stand in her path.

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>

**A/n**: Well, this spin off is sort of necessary before I put on the proper sequel of 'Do The Lesbian'

... with working title 'Prince Elsa (Even Anna knows what's up)!'

And yeah, I'm totally _**not**_ expecting to write Elsa to turn sort of yandere-ish at the end, but after the event that happened today (you know what's up), I guess I got sort of disheartened. Yeah, the fireworks part up to the end is written today.

Oh, and totally sorry for the _very_ late New Year fanfic, but I hoped you guys will enjoy it. And hopefully it'll lighten the mood a little.

**Thanks**:

/frz/ anons - I love you guys, please, _please_ continue to be the warmest place in fjorchan! And /u/, too!

Anon and people who faved, reviewed and even followed - Do the Lesbian! -

Fellow ElsAnna shipper on DA

Spider London for helping with the start and My fabulously awesomely amazing (etc etc etc) beta Major Mike Powell III


End file.
